monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kushala Daora
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Certain Parts Break Limping |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Town, Desert, Tower Summit, Frozen Seaway, Everwood, Dunes, Arctic Ridge, Battlequarters, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Flower Field, Fortress Ruins, Tundra, Yilufa Snowy Mountains |Monster Size = 2391.41 cm 1261.6 cm |Monster Relations = Rusted Kushala Daora, Garuba Daora |Generation = Second }} Kushala Daora are Elder Dragons introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Kushala Daora is a dragon with metallic skin. Its large wings connect at the base of its tail, making them seem even larger in proportion to its body. Two backward curving horns lie on either side of its head, blending in with the spikes that line its back. It has visible wind streaming around its body. Kushala has a slightly reddish nose, possible a sign of rusting. Abilities Kushala Daora has the ability to manipulate strong winds, creating a wind barrier that surrounds it during rage mode. The wind barrier can knock a hunter back, making the hunter vulnerable to Kushala Daora's attacks. The wind barrier also makes it difficult for the hunter to attack its body, except for the head and the tail. However, this wind barrier can be weakened by poisoning it. Kushala can also gather up huge bursts of wind and spit them at the hunter, blowing them back. It also has a charged wind blast that is capable of destroying foliage, stalactites, and other destroyable things on the ground. Behavior Kushala Daora can be observed drinking water in the Jungle and eating ore in Area 7 in the Jungle (MHFU). Kushala Daora will shed its skin after it is rusted, although there are Rusted Kushala Daora that hasn't shed its skin recently. Kushala Daora is a naturally passive Elder Dragon, and will only attack when provoked or attacked. Habitat Kushala Daora can be fought in many places, mainly in the Snowy Mountains. It is seen in the Jungle, and on rare occasions in the Desert (G-Rank Quest). Rusted Kushala Daora can be fought in the town. In the New World, Kushala can be found roosting in the higher areas of the Elder's Recess. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 2 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data MHW Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Kushala Daora Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Kushala Daora Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank||true Kushala Daora Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Kushala Daora Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Rusted Kushala Daora Main Article: 'Rusted Kushala Daora'' The '''Rusted Kushala Daora is an older Kushala Daora that hasn't shed its metallic scales recently. In response, its shiny, silver, metallic skin becomes a rusted brown. It can be fought in a download quest in Monster Hunter Freedom 2, and in the Gathering Hall (Quest Level 5, only able to start Quest if players has completed all HR2 and 3 Quests). Both of these Quests happen in the Town. Rusted Kushala Daora is an Event Quest monster and the Final Boss in Monster Hunter 4. Hardcore (HC) Kushala Daora HC Kushala Daora is capable of inflicting the Defense Down status if the Hunter is close enough for the roar to launch him/her into the air. The ice crystals formed on the ground during a roar don't inflict the status but serve the purpose of stopping the red bar damage recovery of the Hunter. Gou (剛) Kushala Daora has an exclusive attack where it charges up an attack and then flaps its wings violently for a few seconds, enveloping itself in a Hurricane-like twister. In rage mode this move has a charge-up time of approximately 1 second. Gallery For more images, see Kushala Daora Photo Gallery MHW-Kushala Daora Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Kushala Daora Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Kushala Daora Screenshot 005.jpg Music Themes Since its appearance in Monster Hunter 2, Kushala Daora has two music themes. This changed in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 wherein it only used one of its themes. This carried over to its later appearances, making the other Music Theme exclusive to Monster Hunter 2. Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:MHGen Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters